


Angry Stripping

by burntotears



Series: Stisaac Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an alternate stisaac version of the allisaac stripping scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Stripping

"So do you get it?" Stiles turned his head to look at Isaac, who was sitting next to him on the bed, surprised to find Isaac's face so close to his own. Stiles wouldn't look away, though, because if Isaac issued a challenge, Stiles would always accept, even if it was a childish staring contest at nose-to-nose range.

Stiles kept staring into those blue irises, waiting for Isaac to turn away, but he never did. In fact, he seemed to be getting closer. Stiles raised an eyebrow, but Isaac continued to get close until Stiles finally snorted and pulled his head back. "Dude, what - what are you doing?"

Isaac backed up finally, shrugging nonchalantly. "Doing? I'm not doing anything."

Stiles glared at him. "Uh yes, yes you were. You were... you were trying to kiss me, dude!" Weirdly enough, he wasn't as outraged by the idea as he would've thought. 

Isaac answered with a snort of his own. "Spsh - _kiss_ you? Please."

Stiles eyed him incredulously and Isaac snorted. “Alright, _fine_. Maybe I was trying to kiss you.” He didn’t say anything more and Stiles knew what he was doing - he was challenging him again.

Well two could play at that game. Stiles jumped up off the bed and faced off with Isaac. “Are you fucking _nuts_ , dude? You think I wanna kiss you? Because that’s just… that’s nuts…” It wasn’t, it wasn’t at all. And he could already tell that Isaac had figured that out.

“Right. Okay. Well,” the werewolf stood up next to the bed and eyed Stiles for a moment before suddenly tugging his shirt up over his head. “I won’t kiss you either.”

“Wha - what’re - _what_?” Stiles tried desperately to keep his eyes on Isaac’s face but they kept drifting downward to the beautiful torso. Fuck, he was totally fucked. For the first time the challenge was tipped in Isaac’s favor. “Oh _fuck_ no!” Stiles ripped his shirt up over his head and gave his distinct ‘yeah, what now?’ face which he was hoping would scare Isaac away, but the other teen was too busy eying him up. Double fuck!

“Stiles, you need to come get your back… pack-” The sheriff stopped dead, staring at the two teens who were just standing in the middle of the room facing off like a couple of shirtless gunslingers. “Stiles… could you come downstairs for a minute?”

Isaac’s eyes were as wide as saucers and Stiles was trying to tug his shirt back over his head quickly, giving him an apologetic look before trying to placate his father. “Dad, it’s not-” Stiles started, but the sheriff cut over him.

“Huh,” the sheriff said, looking back and forth between the two boys. “I really thought you weren’t gay.”


End file.
